


Midoriya Izumi and Izuku's adventures

by SuperPervertInTraining



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Female Izuku, Gen, Izumi (Harry) and Izuku are magical twins, Reincarnated Harry Potter, as a girl (Midoriya Izumi), there will be pairings eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPervertInTraining/pseuds/SuperPervertInTraining
Summary: Harry thought he'd get a nice, easy peaceful afterlife when it was finally his time, but nothing is ever easy for him and he ends up reincarnated and as a girl to boot!





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter thought that once he died (for real this time) he’d finally get some rest, but no it can never be that simple for him. Instead of that peaceful afterlife with his loved ones he ends up reincarnated and as a girl to top it all off. Well it wasn’t so bad, he-er she did get a sibling this time, a twin sister.

* * *

Inko smiled at her sleeping babies, little Izumi and Izuku. She hadn’t expected to have twins, but she took it in stride and besides Izumi and Izuku were such good babies. They hardly ever cried and always slept through the night. Mitsuki tried to hide it, but Inko could tell her best friend was a bit envious at how easy-going the twins were, Katsuki was a willful child (Inko could tell he was going to be just like his mother), rarely ever sleeping through the night and much preferred to through his food around then eat it.

Noticing her babies were awake, she scooped them both up. “Hungry?” Izumi nodded her head ‘yes’ while Izuku mumbled her baby talk. Inko smiled, “then let’s get some food in you two.”

* * *

“Wets pway hero!” Katsuki exclaimed, grinning excitedly along with Izuku who was nodding her head frantically in agreement.

“No thanks.”

“Pwease sister!” Izuku pleaded, using her best kicked puppy look. “Pwease pway hero with us!”

Izumi shrugged, “alright.” She was never very good at saying ‘no’ to Izuku (or Katsuki if she were honest), but that was perfectly fine by her. Izumi would do anything to keep her beloved twin sister and friend innocent of the worlds problems for as long as possible. 

~ _ Thank you sister! _ ~ Izuku said through their magical twin bond.

“Hurry up! Wets pway!” Katsuki yelled impatiently.

* * *

~ _ We aren’t quirkless _ ~ Izumi said through their connection. ~ _ Our mental connection proves that. _ ~ Izuku nodded, hugging her twin. ~ _ Come on let’s go to those woods and I’ll teach you some magic. _ ~

That got Izuku’s attention, ~ _ really!? _ ~ Izumi nodded and Izuku let out a squeal of happiness.   
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

As the years went by, Izumi would teach Izuku magic (sometimes even with Death’s help) and she took to it like a fish to water. Since she didn’t have access to a wand she had to practice her wandless magic, something that was actually easier for Izuku since she had never had the opportunity to use a wand in the first place.

And they both had to learn how to manage their bond as magical twins. It was this that Izumi thought would get people to notice that they were technically not quirkless and yet no one did--not even Katsuki; it was only their mother that noticed.

* * *

While Izumi could say she didn’t like the sludge villain, both when _it_ had tried to “possess” her sister and later tried to “possess” Katsuki. She wouldn’t change either incident, not when her sister was so happy. “I like you Mr All Might. But if you give your quirk to her there’s also a chance you’d also be giving it to me because of how our quirk works--it connects us mentally and spiritually. We can’t even separate for then an hour without feeling physical pain.”

“If you’re trying to change my mind--”

“No! I’m not doing any such thing! I’m just warning you is all. If my sister accepts so will I if it comes to that. I will do **_anything_ ** for my sister.”

* * *

“You want us to clean up this beach?” Izumi said with a quirk of her brow. “With our quirk we could do that in an hour at most.”

“I was under the impression that your quirk merely connected you both.”

Izumi shook her head, “our connection is more like a side effect of our quirk combined with how we’re twins.”

“Then what exactly is your quirk?”

“Magic!” Izuku blurted out.

Izumi nodded, “yes. Magic indeed. We cast spells verbally, though with practice we can cast non-verbally. We can also create a variety of potions--we could possible make a potion that would be able to heal your injury.”

“And no one knows about this?”

“Just our mother,” Izumi said with a shrug. “People aren’t very observant and if people underestimate us that means we have the advantage.”

“Wise words.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter, but here's a link to some fanart I did for this fic. Tried putting the image itself in here, but that wasn't working out.

<https://inquisitorartholevallan.tumblr.com/image/181276363306>


	4. Chapter 4

Izumi theorized that their being magical twins would result in One for All being split between them or maybe them both being able to draw on the quirks power. She spent some time thinking over it with Izuku before they decided to share the theory with Toshinori.

“I suppose that makes sense.” Toshinori hummed. “If that is the case then perhaps it’ll also make it easier for your bodies to handle the combined power of all those that have wielded One for All before you.”

* * *

“Here, eat this.” Toshinori belowed, holding out a strand of golden hair to Izuku.

“Wh-what!?”

“How else did you think he’d pass One for All to you?” Izumi said with a quirked brow.

“Ri-right…” Izuku mumbled before swallowing the hair result in a short coughing fit.

“Well we better being getting to UA for the exams.” Izumi said dragging her sister off.

* * *

_ ~Relaxe sister~  _ Izumi thought.  _ ~I’m confident we both passed. IF they pass one of us they have to pass both of us because of the bond.~ _

_ ~I know that but what if they still only pass you. I mean your amazing, smart and talented and, and, and…~ _

Before Izumi could respond their mother called from the kitchen.

“Mum?” 

“Mom!”

She handed them their letters with a gentle smile. Izuku ripped her’s open with lightning speed bursting into tears of joy as she read that she was accepted into the hero course. Izumi was slower with her own letter but grinned widely when she read the same line of acceptance.  _ ~I told you so, sister.~ _   
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

“You think kaa-chan made it to?” Izuku said, bouncing in excitement.

Izumi smiled fondly, “I’d be more surprised if he didn’t.” Izumi chuckled, only to stop at the yelling coming from their classroom.

“I’ll do what I fucking want, four-eyes!” Bakugo barked.

Izumi narrowed her eyes, “Bakugo Katsuki.” Immediately the rowdy blond shut up, feet hitting the floor. Bakugo sat  frozen staring at the elder of the Midoriya twins, possibly the one and only person that could strike true fear into his heart--when she wanted to anyways. “Apologize. Now.” It was mumbled and mostly under his breath, but he did and Izumi let it slide knowing that was the best she was going to get out of him. Turning to the glasses wearing boy, “Hello I’m Midoriya Izumi and this is my sister Izuku.”

“Iida Tenya.”

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance. Don’t mind Katsuki to much, he’s not so bad once you get to know him really.”

“Yeah Kaa-chan’s really nice in his own way!”

“You’re the girl that saved me in the entrance exams! I’m Uraraka Ochako!”

* * *

“And the person with the the lowest score will be deemed to have no potential and will be expelled.” Izumi rolled her eyes already calling his bluff, not everyone’s quirk was suited for this sort of test so judging them based off this test would be foolish and surely Aizawa wasn’t that stupid. Still if someone really was going to be expelled after this she honestly hoped it was that grape-haired boy; she hated the way he kept ogling her sister’s butt and Momo-san’s breasts.

Unfortunately the grape-haired boy wasn’t expelled, but neither was anyone else.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating any of my fics been playing the ever so addicting Stardew Valley and working (gotta make that $ after all). Yes Mineta will be staying (I need someone to shit one constantly after all), but never fear we also get Shinso in class 1a right off the bat because my sleepy cat son deserves it


	6. Chapter 6

While the rest of the class chatted away, Izumi just stared out the window of the bus and bad feeling settling in her gut.

_ ~You ok?~ _

_ ~Don’t worry about me Izu.~  _ Izumi smiled reassuringly.

_ ~Alright…~  _ Izuku said, not really convinced.

* * *

Izumi was having a hard time focusing on Thirteen, as the ominous feeling she’d felt on the bus was only growing stronger; and Izuku kept glancing her way though she hadn’t said anything yet.  _ Black mist…? No those are villains! ~Izuku! Villains!~ _

_ ~Wha!? Oh!~ _

_ ~Just stay back with everyone else okay.~ _

_ ~What! No! I can help!~ _

_ ~Stay back.~  _  “Protego Total-” Izumi started to yell only to get cut off by Bakugo, with Kirishima following, rushing towards the mist villain explosions already going off in his palms. “Progeo Totalum.” Izumi repeated, finally getting off the spell to protect the rest of her classmates that hadn’t foolishly rushed off. “Bloody idiots.” she muttered dashing off after them to keep the pair from getting themselves killed or worse, believing her sister and the rest of the class were safe behind her shield spell.

The mist villain’s purple mist surround her, Bakugo, and Kirishima consuming them. But worse in her opinion was that the mist was also able to get through her shield, it was the last thing she saw before roughly landing in the mountain terrain along with Bakugo and Kirishima; villains surrounding them. This time she acted faster, than the boys, blasting her magic outward knocking the villains back and unconscious. Decidingly ignoring Bakugo’s pouting about not getting to blow up any villains. “Shut up, take my hand, and close your eyes.”

“Wha-” Kirishima started, but he didn’t finish as Izumi grabbed both boys and the three of them disappeared with a loud ‘pop’.

* * *

“Merlin’s balls what the bloody hell is that thing!” Whatever it was, Aizawa-sensei wasn’t doing very well against it. “Locomoter Mortis.” Izumi muttered causing Bakugo to fall flat on his face and getting her several insults, which she ignored, from the angry blond. She cast the spelling again on the creature, apparating quickly towards Aizawa-sensei and then to her sister.  _ ~Use those healing spells we’ve been practicing~ _

_ ~Of course.~  _

Returning the the creature she looked in the eye casting, legilimens. Determining it to be brain dead she chose to simply put it out of its misery.

“NO! No, no, no ,no!” The villain covered in hands exclaimed angrily, in a childish temper tantrum.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not an update just a link to a drawing of Izuku and Izumi's hero costumes, that I did. nothing all that special really; just a sketch.

<https://inquisitorartholevallan.tumblr.com/image/185228926361>


End file.
